Precious
by Liligi
Summary: Aquela era a única vez em que ela precisava dele e ele não podia fazer absolutamente nada." RoyxRiza Spoiler do capítulo 101 do Mangá


**Título**: _Precious_

**Escrita por:** _Ligia B._

** Shipper: **_Roy Mustang & Riza Hawkeye _

**Sumário:** _Riza está ferida, e Roy não pode ajudá, há uma opção, mas não parece ser das mais viáveis._

* * *

Ele não podia acreditar naquilo. Era um sonho — não, um pesadelo. —, tinha que ser. Aquela visão não podia ser real. Riza Hawkeye, a mulher mais forte que ele já havia conhecido estava desfalecida no chão, sangrando por um corte em seu pescoço. Um corte que poderia ser fatal. Entretanto, ele não podia ajudá-la, já que aqueles homens sem alma o seguravam.

Deus, como ele podia ser tão inútil? Aquela era a única vez em que ela precisava dele e ele não podia fazer absolutamente nada.

- TENENTE! – Roy Mustang gritava enquanto tentava se soltar dos "zumbis" que o impediam. Naquele momento, a palavra desesperado seria um eufemismo para definir como o alquimista se sentia. – Tenente, aguente firme! Consegue ouvir a minha voz? Me responda, Tenente! – Ele repetia aquilo, esperando uma resposta que não chegava.

- Será que você já se decidiu, Mustang? – O doutor falou, já sentindo o sabor da vitória.

- MALDITO! – Roy tentou mais uma vez escapar, usando toda a força que tinha, mas não obteve sucesso. – Responde, tenente! – Ele gritava enquanto observava a loira ser arrastada. – Tenente!

- Bem, por que não tentamos uma transmutação humana? – O doutor disse, esfregando as mãos. – Parentes? Amigos? Um amor? Se essa mocinha aqui morresse você iria transmutá-la? Pode ser também.

- Eu não vou morrer. – Riza disse com dificuldade. – Eu... Recebi ordens para não morrer, sabia?

- Se você conseguisse um corpo que não morresse, você não precisaria sofrer como um humano. – O velho disse friamente. – O que vai ser? Mustang... Sua mulher preciosa está morrendo. Se deixá-la, ela vai sangrar até morrer. Mas... – Ele disse, enfiando a mão no interior do jaleco, tirando de lá um frasco um liquido avermelhado dentro. – Eu sou um doutor que pode usar alquimia. Eu até tenho uma pedra filosofal. Então, qual é a escolha que você fará?

Roy o olhou enraivecido. O que ele faria? Bem, ele tentaria salvá-la, mas se não conseguisse...

- Oh? Ela ficou quieta. – Ele falou com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. – Será que já morreu?

Roy sentiu seu coração acelerar. Não podia ser... Ela não podia estar...

- ... Coronel... – Uma Riza muito fraca falou. Roy sentiu-se momentaneamente aliviado. – Não precisa fazer transmutação humana...

- Você vai fazer, certo? Mustang. – O doutor pressionou.

Roy fechou os olhos. Ela estava muito fraca, se não recebesse atendimento rapidamente... Ele tinha que fazer _algo_... Estava muito aflito, confuso. Ao abrir os olhos, percebeu que a tenente tinha os olhos fixos nele... Acima de tudo, ela tinha _aquele_ olhar. Então ele percebeu...

- Já entendi... – Ele falou um pouco relutante. – Eu já entendi, tenente.

- Oh, então você vai fazer! – O doutor disse animado.

- Eu _não _vou fazer a transmutação humana. – Roy declarou firmemente.

O doutor sentiu a boa sensação de alegria ser substituída por uma de completa insatisfação. Talvez ainda houvesse algum jeito de fazê-lo mudar de ideia...

- Abandonando ela? Como é cruel.

- Abandonando? – Roy ecoou. – Eu não quero ouvir isso do maldito que jogou fora todos esses candidatos a Fuhrer como meros peões. Eles morreram depois de serem abandonados pelo pai que os alimentou. Que deu a eles uma educação de primeira e que deu a eles um propósito na vida.

- Eles deviam me agradecer! – O velho disse alterado.

- É por isso que o tapete está sendo puxado debaixo dos seus pés. – Roy falou.

- O quê? – O doutor o olhou um pouco confuso.

Antes que ele pudesse realmente entender, uma força o puxou para cima.

- Desapareceu. – Scar falou.

- Gah. – O velho tentou gritar, e acabou deixando o fraco com a pedra filosofal cair. – O QUE É ISSO?! – Ele gritava olhando para a quimera que o prendia.

- Agradecer, você diz? – A fera dizia. – Eu sinceramente quero matar tipos como você.

Uma parte de sua pele, parecendo que havia sido derretida, escorreu pelo pescoço e cabeça do médico, tornando-se sólida logo em seguida e sufocando-o.

- Bem, para horas que nem essa, esse corpo que eu tenho é bem conveniente... Tudo graças ao meu criador.

- Nesse lugar aqui, eu sou o único doutor que pode usar alquimia! – Ele gritou desesperado. – Se me matar, não vai conseguir salvar aquela garota! Você entende?!

- Essa frase não foi boa o suficiente, entendeu, doutor? – O monstro disse e apertou seus 'tentáculos' ao redor do pescoço do medico novamente. Pretendia matá-lo bem lentamente.

De repente, May Sheng, Shao May e uma quimera apareceram, atacando os "zumbis", dando a chance de Roy se libertar e matar os restantes.

- A pedra filosofal... – Roy diz correndo em direção ao frasco.

- A pedra filosofal, você disse? – May diz.

Antes que Roy conseguisse alcançar o frasco, um dos corpos sem alma o chuta, e Scar tenta pegá-lo.

- Isso... – Roy murmura. – Sai da minha frente! – Ele diz e depois estala os dedos, ateando fogo no zumbi, entretanto, ele investe contra Roy, mas antes que o atinja, a quimera gorila chuta o homem sem alma.

Roy corre até onde Riza está, segurando-a nos braços.

- Tenente! – Ele exclama.

- Coronel Mustang, certo? – Darius perguntou.

- Isso mesmo. – Mustang responde. – E você é?

- Um aliado. – Ele responde. – Eu ouvi quase tudo do buraco lá em cima.

May observa Scar lutando.

- Aguente firme, tenente. – Roy fala para uma Riza muito fraca. – Abra seus olhos!

- Hum... – May grunhiu indecisa. Ajudar Scar ou ajuda a primeiro–tenente? – Isso vem primeiro. – Ela diz enquanto vai em direção ao coronel e a tenente. – Deixa comigo!

A menina desenha um circulo de transmutação no chão e posiciona suas kunai, Roy deita Riza sobre o circulo e May usa sua alquimia de cura.

- Uh... – Riza murmura.

- Tenente!

Ao ver que ela se move levemente, Roy sente um alívio extremo. Cuidadosamente, passa os braços ao redor da loira e a puxa para junto de seu corpo. Ela estava viva! Ela iria sobreviver!

- Desculpa... – Ele murmurou. Tendo em mente que ele devia ter feito tudo a seu alcance para protegê-la. – Obrigado!

- Coronel... – Ela falou. – Estou...

- Não fale! – Ele a interrompeu. – Descanse.

Ela abriu os olhos.

- Meu olhar... – Ela falou, encarando-o com seus olhos castanho-rubí. – Você reconhece bem ele.

Ele sorriu, de certa forma, aliviado. Achou que ela fosse brigar com ele por sequer ter cogitado a ideia de fazer uma transmutação humana, ou por ele não ter sido capaz de protegê-la.

- Já estamos juntos há um bom tempo, afinal. – Ele disse. – Além do mais, Você me olhava como se dissesse... Como se dissesse "faça uma transmutação humana, e eu atiro e te mato."

- Pára de olhar tanto, ou seu ferimento vai abrir de novo. – May murmurou.

Roy levantou-se, ajudando Riza a se manter em pé.

- Pessoal, obrigado. – Roy disse, lembrando-se de seus aliados. – Vocês nos salvaram.

- Nah, não foi nada. – Darius disse.

- É mesmo! – May exclamou. – A pedra filosofal.

A pequena xinguesa olhou através do campo de batalha, e avistou o frasquinho entre os corpos, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo sequer em direção à pedra, viu alguém se aproximar.

- Ah, a pedra. – O ser disse se abaixando e apanhando o fraco.

- Bradley! – Roy exclamou, apertando levemente a tenente contra seu corpo. Um ato de proteção inconsciente.

"Os ferimentos dele não se regeneraram" – Mustang pensou, observando o sangue pingar dos vários cortes existentes no corpo do homúnculo.

Um silêncio tenso recaiu sobre o lugar. Durante algum tempo, nenhum dos presentes falou nada, apenas se encararam.

- Eu imaginei que se você visse alguém que você gosta morrendo na sua frente, você iria escolher fazer uma transmutação humana sem hesitação. – Wrath disse, quebrando o silêncio.

- Eu acho que eu era um pouco assim antes. – Roy falou. – Mas agora eu tenho pessoas comigo, que podem me impedir de escolher o caminho errado e mostrar o certo.

Bradley refletiu por algum tempo sobre o que o alquimista havia falado. Então, começou a rir.

- Eu achei que os humanos fossem criaturas dignas de pena, que não conseguissem aprender a evoluir. – Ele falou. – Mas eu vejo em você um humano que conseguiu aprender e se transformar em tão pouco tempo. Humanos são, de fato, para minha ira... Criaturas difíceis de prever e de manipular.

Mustang encarou o homúnculo um pouco surpreso.

- Ah... – May murmurou.

- O que foi? – Scar perguntou à menina.

- Aqui embaixo... – Ela falou. – Aquele lá está embaixo de nós!

- Nuh... Isso... Eu não vou deixar vocês incomodarem aquela pessoa! – O doutor falou, se debatendo.

- Desista velhote. – A quimera disse. – Já que você vai...

O resto da frase ficou pairando no ar, mas não foi difícil decifrá-la, já logo em seguida litros de sangue jorraram da cavidade onde se encontravam.

- O quê...?

Todos olhavam para aquele sangue horrorizados, mas antes que pudessem tirar conclusões precipitadas, viram o corpo do médico _e_ da besta caíram ao chão, ensangüentadas.

- Saiam daqui. – A fera disse com certo esforço.

- Essa sensação... – Darius disse encarando a cavidade acima de sua cabeça. – Isso é ruim. Zampano, pega o Jelso! – Ele exclamou.

- Vamos fugir daqui. – A quimera disse, puxando a besta quase morta.

Então, de dentro do buraco uma espécie de sombra surgiu e, logo em seguida um ser pequeno, com um olhar maligno. Wrath correu e pegou uma espada que encontrou tombada ao lado de um dos cadáveres e depois correu em direção a Mustang.

- Cuide da tenente. – Roy disse a Darius, preparando-se para lutar.

O moreno estalou os dedos, criando uma explosão ao redor do homúnculo, mas este conseguiu sobreviver e alcançou Roy, pulando em cima dele com toda força e cravando a espada em suas mãos.

Roy gemeu de dor.

- Coronel! – Riza tentou se livrar dos braços que a segurava, queria ajudá-lo, afinal, aquele era seu dever, mas o homem não permitiu, tirando-a do chão.

- Hahaha... – O médico riu. – Bo-Bom trabalho, Bradley! Bem como o homem que eu criei...

O médico sentiu uma dor lancinante, e, ao olhar para baixo, percebeu que a "sombra" de Pride o havia atingido e que 'bracinhos' o envolviam na escuridão, suspendendo-o no ar sobre Wrath e Roy.

- Esse é o quinto. – Pride falou. – O último.

- Coronel! – Riza se debateu, percebendo do que se tratava, e notando também o eclipse começar. – Solte-me! CORONEL MUSTANG!

- Pare de se mexer tanto, seu ferimento irá abrir. – Darius disse, colocando-a, por fim, no chão.

Riza imediatamente retirou uma arma do coldre e mirou em Bradley. Sentia-se levemente tonta, mas _tinha_ que acertar. Ela não permitiria que seu superior fosse morto na sua frente sem que ela fizesse nada...

Apertou o gatilho, a bala atingiu Bradley no crânio. Ele se virou e encarou a loira, e logo depois caiu ao lado de Roy e se 'desintegrou', já que sua capacidade de regeneração havia chegado ao limite.

- Coronel... – Riza se aproximou do superior e com algum esforço conseguiu remover uma das espadas.

- Você ousa atrapalhar, humana? – Pride falou se aproximando de onde eles se encontravam.

- Saia daqui. – Roy disse enquanto retirava a outra espada.

- Não. – Ela disse.

- É uma ordem! – Ele disse parecendo bravo.

- Não vou sair! – Ela rebateu.

- Você não ouviu, tenente? É uma _ordem_. – Roy falou postando-se em frente a ela.

- Eu não me importo. – Ela falou. – Pode me demitir se quiser, mas meu trabalho é protegê-lo.

Roy olhou-a por cima dos ombros, realmente irritado.

- Por que é tão teimosa!? Você não está em condições de lutar. – Ele ralhou. – Além do mais, essa luta é minha não sua.

- Mas...

- Mas nada! – Ele a interrompeu. – Pelo menos uma vez, deixe-me protegê-la.

Riza arfou surpresa. Ela sempre fora responsável por protegê-lo, e sempre fizera seu trabalho do melhor jeito possível. Sempre se arriscara, mas sempre treinara para poder deixá-lo seguro. Agora ele queria deixá-la segura. Ele queria mantê-la viva a qualquer custo. Ela vira nos olhos dele a hesitação, quando aquele médico maluco disse para fazer uma transmutação humana, para que ela pudesse viver...

- Por favor, tenente, saia. – Ele disse preparando-se para atacar Pride que estava próximo.

- Venha. – Darius se aproximou de Riza.

- Coronel. – Ela disse. Roy olhou-a rapidamente. – Não morra.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu prometi, certo? – Ele falou para que apenas ela ouvisse.

- Sim. – Ela confirmou.

Riza e Darius se afastaram rapidamente, mas não sem antes a loira olhar para trás.

"Por favor, fique bem. Eu não me perdoaria se você..." – Ela pensou, mas balançou a cabeça antes que seu pensamento se completasse.

- Você se importa demais com ela. – Pride disse. – Ela será sua ruína.

Roy sorriu cinicamente.

- As mulheres sempre são a ruína dos homens. E talvez ela seja a minha, mas eu pretendo manter a promessa que eu fiz. Não quero desapontá-la.

- Não se preocupe. – Pride falou. – Ele logo irá morrer. Eu mesmo me certificarei disto.

- Não ouse tocar nela! – Roy falou alterado.

Pride riu maliciosamente, provocando Roy.

- Deixe-a fora disso! – Roy falou entre os dentes

O sorriso de Pride apenas se alargou. Roy puxou a luva de suas mãos, a espada de Wrath tinha atravessado o círculo de transmutação, tornando-a inútil. Uma vez sem as luvas, Roy usou seu próprio sangue para desenhar o círculo em suas palmas, e quando finalmente terminou estalou os dedos, mas Pride usou sua sombra para se proteger.

- Não será tão fácil, _Flame alchemist_. – Pride falou.

Roy fez uma careta.

- Não esperava que fosse.

- Fico feliz que me superestime. – Pride disse.

- Você é um inimigo com um alto potencial, mas eu também sou. – Roy alegou. – Não me subestime só porque sou humano.

Roy estalou os dedos novamente, na esperança de pegá-lo desprevenido, mas o homúnculo novamente usou sua sombra.

- Você pode ter conseguido impressionar o Wrath, mas não será tão fácil _me_ impressionar. – O menino falou. – Mostre o que sabe, Mustang.

Já irritado, Roy lançou vários disparos em direção ao menino, mas nenhum deles causou dano algum a ele, para completar, o sorriso cínico dele estava deixando Roy ainda mais irritado. Lançou vários disparou novamente, mas foi completamente inútil. Já sentia um pouco de cansaço, e também suas mãos doíam, já sabia que continuar ateando fogo na sombra do homúnculo seria inútil, mas não sabia mais o que fazer.

- Cansou? Tão rápido? – O homúnculo debochou. – Humanos são realmente tão frágeis.

- Eu já disse para não nos subestimar. – Roy falou.

- Bem, eu deixei você dar o seu melhor, e, honestamente, não me impressionou, agora é a minha vez de investir. – Pride falou e antes que Roy pudesse assimilar o que ele dissera, a sombra o atacou.

Rapidamente, Roy saltou para o lado. Por pouco não fora atingido exatamente no local onde Lust o havia atingido e que a ferida ainda não havia cicatrizado completamente.

- Muito bom para um humano ferido. – Pride disse. – Mas não continuará assim por muito tempo. Você está realmente cansado. Aposto que você mal dormiu nos últimos dias. Está exausto.

A sombra de Pride novamente 'atacou' Roy que conseguiu se esquivar, mas dessa vez a sombra fez um pequeno corte no braço do moreno. Pride sorriu. Sentia prazer em ver o quão os humanos eram inferiores, e tão temido Flame Alchemist fugindo dele era com certeza algo muito prazeroso.

Continuou a atacá-lo e Roy continuou a se esquivar, às vezes ateava fogo à sombra, mas nenhum dano era causado.

Pride riu. Caminhou lentamente em direção ao alquimista. Roy não se moveu, pensava que se Pride estivesse mais perto, talvez fosse mais fácil atacá-lo diretamente.

- Você não se afastou. – Pride apontou. – Você sabe que não está em condições de lutar contra mim, então você deve ter um motivo para ter se afastado. Oh, já sei. Você deve querer me atacar diretamente. Pode tentar se quiser, mas não terá efeito algum.

Roy trincou os dentes. Não havia elemento surpresa, então ele continuava em desvantagem.

Praguejou mentalmente. Por que diabos logo ele tinha que se envolver com esses homúnculos?

Bufou irritado. Tinha que arranjar um jeito de escapar daquela. Ele realmente não estava em condições de lutar. Teria que adiar aquela luta pelo menos por hora, mas estava meio difícil, já que Pride já estava muito próximo de si.

Então teve uma ideia. Teve vontade de sorrir, mas assim acabaria se entregando. Esperou por algum tempo até que Pride estivesse exatamente onde ele queria, só então ele sorriu, mas não deu tempo para que o homúnculo tentar descobrir o que o moreno planejava, pois no segundo seguinte Roy estalou os dedos e fez alguns dos canos da cratera acima deles se desprenderem e caírem sobre Pride.

Esperou para ver se o homúnculo se levantaria — seria muito pior se fosse atacado pelas costas. —. Após alguns segundos sem qualquer movimento, Roy decidiu que era hora de bater em retirada — sim, porque ele não estava fugindo. Ele estava apenas adiando aquela batalha.

Ao adentrar as galerias parou e se recostou em uma parede para tomar fôlego. Agora teria que achar Riza e Darius, o que não seria difícil com aquela trilha de sangue, o que o preocupou, May não tinha fechado o ferimento? Então por que estaria sangrando?

Seguiu as pequenas gotas de sangue por alguns segundos, até que estas ficassem cada vez menos freqüentes e quando ele não viu mais nenhuma, pensou em chamar pelos companheiros, mas se houvesse algum inimigo ali iria colocá-los em perigo também.

Continuou a andar, tentando se lembrar de que caminhos havia pegado para chegar ali, até que pouco depois avistou Darius e um pouco mais na frente, Riza sentada no chão, com a mão sobre o corte no pescoço.

Apertou o passo ao vê-la daquele jeito. Ao ouvirem o barulho de passos a quimera e Riza olharam para trás e viram que era Roy.

- Tenente! – Ele exclamou se ajoelhando ao lado dela. – O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

Riza sorriu levemente.

- Estou. Só está doendo um pouco. – Riza respondeu.

Roy suspirou aliviado. Depois passou o braço dela em seus ombros e o seu nas costas dela e a ajudou a se levantar a pedido dela.

- Eu achei que você estaria mal, tinha um trilha de sangue. – Roy falou.

- Ah, – Darius falou sem graça. – Minha culpa. – Ele apontou para o braço. – Eu me cortei.

- Coronel, o que aconteceu com Selim? – Riza perguntou.

- Eu tive que me retirar. – Roy falou sério. – Eu não estou nas melhores condições para enfrentá-lo.

- O que aconteceu? Você está machucado? – Riza perguntou preocupada.

- Não precisa se preocupar, tenente, fora o cansaço, eu estou bem. – Ele falou. – Preocupe-se consigo mesma.

- Er... Eu... Vou ver se o Zampano e o Jelso estão por aqui por perto. – Darius disse e saiu, deixando-os sozinhos.

- Tem certeza que está bem? – Roy perguntou fitando a mão de Riza que estava sobre o ferimento.

- Estou. A garotinha parece ter feito um bom trabalho aqui. – Ela disse.

- Mesmo assim você precisa de um médico. – Ele falou sério. – Eu... – Roy suavizou seu tom de voz, então estendeu sua mão livre e tirou a dela que estava no pescoço e manteve entre a sua, encarando o sangue que cobria a pele clara. – Não suportaria te perder por um erro meu.

- C-Coronel... Não é sua culpa. – Ela falou balançando levemente a cabeça.

- Claro que é. Eu te arrastei para tudo isso, para começar. – Ele falou.

- Não. Eu estou aqui porque quero, você não me obrigou nada, e se eu morresse, não seria sua culpa, seria somente minha, então... – Riza dizia, mas o resto da frase morreu em sua garganta quando Roy se aproximou e a abraçou.

- Ainda assim, eu me sentiria _muito_ culpado. – ele sussurrou. – Você não era um alvo, eu era.

- Coronel... – Ela colocou as mãos sobre o peito dele e o afastou. – Eu prometi que o seguiria até mesmo no inferno, que protegeria suas costas. Eu só estava cumprindo essa promessa.

Roy sorriu. Objetiva como sempre. Não se deixava envolver. Ele, infelizmente, já não tinha mais resistência. Nem queria resistir a isso. Era, com certeza, mais seguro para ela se ele a mandasse embora, mas ele era apenas um humano, era egoísta, não queria perdê-la, nem mesmo se fosse para salvá-la.

Tocou-lhe o rosto. Deliciou-se com a expressão de surpresa na face dela e também com o tom rosado que tingiu suas bochechas.

- Coronel... – Ela falou num fio de voz.

- Ele tinha razão, sabe? – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. Já sentia que ela tremia levemente por aquele contato. Ele a estava enlouquecendo.

- D-Do que está falando? – Ela disse tentando manter a voz firme, mas sem sucesso.

- No final das contas, aquele médico maluco tinha razão, _Riza_. – Ele disse.

Riza sentiu seus batimentos cardíacos irem a mil. Praguejou mentalmente por ser tão fraca, por deixar que ele aquele homem fizesse com se sentisse daquela maneira. Ele voltou a envolver seus braços ao redor da loira, colando seus corpos pela terceira vez naquele dia.

- Você _é_ preciosa para mim.

* * *

**N/A: Heeeey, minna-san *-*  
Tudo bem com vocês?  
Curtindo as férias?  
Bem, aqui estou eu com outra one-shot Royai. Essa aqui baseada no caopítulo 101 do mangá. *-*  
Sério, gente, por que a Hiromu gosta de nos torturar? tá tão na cara que eles sentem algo um pelo outro, até os outros personagens veem isso. --' (Vide fala do doutor-sem-nome que deu origem a essa fanfic)  
Mas então, kiddos, o que vocês acharam da fic? Eu estava meio receosa em postá-la porque ela é diferente de qualquer outra fanfic Royai que ei já fiz, já que nela não rola nada realmente satisfatório (**lê-se beijo e/ou declaração xD**), por isso eu gostaria de saber da opinião de vocês.  
Sem falar que eu achei essa parte do Roy bater em retirada completamente... Não-Roy. D: Mas, eu tinha que tirá-lo da luta e levá-lo até Riza. Foi a única maneira qe consgui pensar de fazer isso :x  
Bem, para finzalizar essa nota, eu gostaria de agradecer a _Shadow Laet_ por ter me ajudado e me dado opinião. Muitissimo obrigado, amiga. :D  
E também gostaria de avisar que provavelmente no início do ano que vem eu publicarei minha nova fanfic Royai que se chamará _Broken Strings_.  
Até logo, meus brigadeirinhos *-*  
Beijos.  
Liligi**

**Follow me?  
twitter(.)com/liligib  
**


End file.
